


When Light is Forgotten

by CloudyPinkTwink



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Chloe never believed the priests, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 4 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPinkTwink/pseuds/CloudyPinkTwink
Summary: Chloe never believed that Lucifer could be evil, but the revelation was still shocking enough she took a vacation to Rome. On her return to LA to her lovely Devil, she unwittingly brings back a priest intent on getting rid of the Devil. He think's he's achieved his goal when the body harboring one Lucifer Morningstar wakes up with no recollection of anything at all- not even his name.Believing he's rid the world of a great evil, Father Kinley takes in the man so he can show him the glory and love of God.Too bad the Heavenly Host isn't fond of this development.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

His body _ached_ and _burned_ and he wanted to scream at the clawing sensation inside of him.

Any time he moved his body, a new pain blossomed to life that brought forth whimpers he couldn't keep hidden; even gnashing his teeth didn't keep them at bay.

Why was he in pain? He didn't know.

He didn't even know where he was, or who those around him were or what they were doing; why they were working at him with such fear and wariness and _contempt_.

There was no way for him to figure it out, because he didn't even know who _he_ was.

The man had no memories or name to call back on; he felt new to the world, staring up blankly at the men who could be his end or his saviors.

He didn't know- and he so desperately wanted to.

Would they kill him? Would they tell him what he had done to deserve it? Or had they found him, and were there to be his salvation?

Judging by the look being sent he way, he doubted the latter.

Blood dripped from gashes on his body, and suddenly it dawned on him that he was gasping and shuddering; struggling to breathe due to the exertion on his body. His arms were chained and hanging over him- but he was on his knees rather than left hanging to a point he could hardly touch the ground. Bruises and cuts littered over his whole body, some honestly rather horrifying to a point he was glad he couldn't remember anything about his circumstances.

Though, thinking of that just terrified him more.

Who was he? What had he done to end up in a place like this?

He needed to know.

Desperately, he needed to know.

"Take the Miracle's blood away." One of the men finally spoke; he was a taller bald man with a light beard who held nothing but contempt and disgust in his eyes, currently. It made him feel uneasy and afraid; what would he do to him? "We need to see if The Beast has left this man, yet."

Finally, he found his voice. "The- the B-Beast?" What beast? It didn't sound like a good thing, at all/

The man with the contempt in his eyes crouched in front of him- that brought his vision lower, and he noticed the markings on the ground. He was inside a circle with runes that vaguely reminded him of… _something._

 _Something_ was out of his reach though, while this man was right before him. So he brought his eyes from the runes to meet his own.

"The Beast; the Devil. Lucifer Morningstar." The man spoke, studying him while others moved around, taking things away. Almost as if looking for a reaction, but all he could do was stare up in desperation and confusion. "A monster so evil and vile; It walked this earth to cause nothing more than chaos and tragedy to humanity. It had chosen _you_ to be Its Vessel. You were brought here to eradicate it."

That was a shock and terrifying idea; something had inhabited him to do evil things? "But- but I don't…" he licked his lips, tasting the copper of blood. "I d-don't remember… a-anything. Don't tell me I- I hurt people-" He didn't want to hurt anyone- he didn't remember who he was, but he knew he didn't want to hurt anyone. It brought no pleasure to him to think of hurting people; not even the man before him who looked at him like he was the world's greatest filth.

"Yes well… the Devil is a trickster. The Prince of Lies himself; so we must test if you're telling the truth, or if you're lying so that we'll lower our guards just so you'll turn on us." It was then he realized the Man before him was holding a knife loosely in one hand.

"I'm not lying, I promise." He insisted; less because he was afraid of the blade and the pain it would bring, and more because the idea of lying made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He didn't know who he was, but he didn't like lying.

"We'll see about that." The man before him sneered, distrust deep in his icy eyes.

With the return of a few others, who eyed him warily, the man before him nodded with determination.

Taking a breath of anticipation, they opened one off the shackles, and his arm fell free, though it brought a new ache after having been in such a position for so long. The man picked it up with little effort- he couldn't fight, feeling so tired- and made a quick cut with the knife.

He couldn't help the hiss of pain that left him, but otherwise he had no desire to attack him. They watched as the cut dripped with fresh blood, mixing with the other wounds on his arms.

The man who couldn't remember felt disgusted that they had done this to him, but he reconciled that apparently they had forced such a dangerous and cruel presence out of him.

The others seemed relieved, a few cracking smiles, even.

"All of her blood is gone?"

"Yes; the Miracle's blood is gone and no longer able to affect him. We had used that dagger when we first brought him here and it did nothing." A shorter, stockier man said; he found he didn't remember that.

Again, he found it good he didn't remember.

"So, the Beast is truly gone and has left his Vessel lost." The man who looked at him with such contempt had softened his gaze. Again, he crouched before him. This time, though, there was a certain tenderness to him.

He was closer, a hand coming to support him so that he wasn't slumping as much. One of the other men had unshackled his other arm, and the relief that came with that was enough that he almost fell asleep.

"You're free from the Beast; but have you had a life at all?" The man asked. "Or have you been lost to reality all this time?"

"I- I don't- I don't even know my name." He wheezed, feeling his eyes dropped. "I don't know anything.. I- I don't r-remember- I don't remember anything…"

He felt _exhausted_ though, and he wondered if they'd let him sleep. His body was in pain, and them freeing his arms just brought his body relief that made him wish for sleep.

"Who… who are you?" He asked, weakly and tiredly, eyes drooping. He had to know this much though.

"We're priests of the catholic church." The man studied him, seeing for his reaction. He seemed satisfied that all he received was that tired, lost look. "I am Father Kinley; I was the one who decided to save you."

"You've been given a new chance at life." Father Kinley declared, studying him with a harsh yet loving look. "As the one who freed you, I shall take charge in leading you away from Damnation. There is a church here where you will be able to heal and grow; we will make you one of our most devout followers yet, Luke."

Luke?

Luke.

He had a feeling it didn't fit him, but he was too tired.

Darkness consumed him, and he allowed himself to become Luke as Father Kinley had declared.


	2. He's Not Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's missing, and Chloe doesn't know what to make of it.

It was when God heard his Fallen son, his Lightbringer, praying to him with such devout and genuine love and adoration that he knew something was _wrong._

_So very, very wrong._

* * *

Lucifer had been missing for two weeks now, and the whole station was fidgeting.

No one knew anything, other than he left for the evening and he and Chloe were to have dinner together. Yet, when the Detective had arrived, it had been empty. A bottle of wine and two glasses sat on a little table, and the ingredients for grilled cheeses sat on the counter, waiting to be prepared.

Then there was the pool of blood, and what looked like slight drag marks- as if something with two points (two sets of heels or toes, perhaps) had been dragged through before being lifted.

Despite knowing the truth of Lucifer's nature, Chloe knew there wasn't much left she could do; her only option had been to call Amenadiel and Maze, before calling the station. Despite his previous moves of just disappearing, this clearly wasn't that. Certain things had just been left out; he had clearly left without planning, and none of them could deny he had likely been assaulted or attacked.

Privately, Chloe had asked Amenadiel about it- could he find his brother?

"Normally, I could." The 'normally' made her stomach sink, because she knew what was coming next, especially given his anxious face. "He's hidden from my sight, though. We can always find one another unless we deliberately hide, and even then it has to be concentrated on strongly. Luci's never hidden from me, even when the nature of our relationship was different."

"Hate to say it, but I don't think this is him bouncing." Maze had thrown in, studying some random piece of furniture. "Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"You can tell because… you're a demon?" They had slowly been approaching the topic.

Chloe had known that neither Lucifer nor Mazikeen would ever harm her, Trixie- not even _Dan_ who tended to get on their nerves quite a bit. That hadn't stopped the fear of that face, the shock of Marcus Pierce being Cain, or the revelation to an atheist that God and Heaven and Hell were real. She needed space.

Ultimately though, she knew in her heart that Lucifer was a good man; that he wasn't evil even if he was the Devil. That the Catholic portrayals she found in Rome knew only legends and fairytales and not the real thing. Knowing that was why she had secluded herself away from the priests- especially the one who tried to offer her more teachings on the Devil.

She knew him better, and she had told him as much.

The real trick was getting over the sudden switch of believing in _nothing_ to suddenly believing in _something_.

With questions and answers from an honest Devil, Chloe was getting there. She was finding comfort in her best friend and partner, just as she always had- and it did ease her a bit to realize he wasn't crazy or delusional and that he had honestly done so much and cared so much when she was merely human.

It had hurt to go from a crime scene where he was missing to flowers specifically for her, with even a handwritten note.

She was thankful Dan, despite his reservations and anger towards Lucifer, had come home with her to offer comfort and support. Even without the date, it was no secret the two were close friends and it still hit her and a large portion of the precinct hard to know something bad had happened to their beloved consultant.

Mazikeen tensed her jaw, not fully trusting that Chloe was comfortable with her yet, before looking away. "Something like that; I was once Lucifer's right hand, and I served him wholeheartedly. With all my being, I served him and only him. However, he let me free so I could find my own way in life, breaking the force of our bond. It's still there; I can still sense the wrongness of what happened. Just not to the same strength I could before."

Her shoulder formed a tense, angry line. "That could be because he's hidden though, too. I _should_ be able to find him; he is my lord still. Only God Himself or my death could ever break the fact it still hangs in my core." It was stated with both anger- perhaps at not being able to know where Lucifer was- and pride- she still remained loyal even now.

"So- there's nothing either of you two can do?" Chloe felt her disappointment rise, and then be confirmed at the looks of frustration on angel and demon alike. "Could ask-"

"I can't do that, Chloe." Amenadiel interrupted swiftly, though resigned. "Not yet, anyways. Bringing him in too soon- or even at all- could have unforeseen consequences. We can assume Lucifer was taken or hurt, but we don't know everything yet. He may be fine-"

"He's not." She couldn't keep herself from snapping, but she felt little remorse. Even less so when she saw that, in his eyes, The First Angel knew she was right. "He's not fine and- and we have to find him."

"We will, Chloe." He was the only one of the trio who looked like he had any confidence. "I'm not going to lose my little brother anymore than you are your best friend."

Chloe wasn't so sure of that then, and she wasn't two weeks later when Lucifer was still completely missing and they had found no evidence on whoever had come to his penthouse.

They knew, though, that it was a kidnapping- it had to have been. They found a few pools of Lucifer's blood, and few other useless things. There were no hairs, no fingerprints- even the security of Lux had been wiped from point A to point B. To avoid being spotted by witnesses, they had entered and left through the service elevator.

Even finding the vehicle used- a Van- wasn't going well.

All in all, whoever had committed the crime had done so with a sharp enough mind to not leave any evidence to get caught; whoever had planned it had really thought it through, which only worried Chloe more on what they could want with Lucifer.

Their residential and best Bounty Hunter was struggling too- and she was able to confirm that there was a force at play keeping her from not only finding Lucifer, but wherever he had been. His mark was all but gone, which only made her irritability worse as her worry concealed in anger grew.

It was because he was the Devil that he had been taken, that meant.

What did that mean for Lucifer?

What were they doing to him? What _could_ they do to him to such an extent he couldn't come back on his own?

Her stomach churned at the thought, and she tried to focus on the papers in front of her once more and not the hushed conversation of the detectives working the case, nor the concerned gazes from Ella and Dan.

They were both being good to her- they supported her as she tried to work through it all. Tried to focus on her job because she couldn't just sit there uselessly, but she couldn't focus nearly as much as she wanted to when Lucifer was out there, missing, and possibly being hurt. They understood; maybe they didn't feel it as strongly as she did, but Lucifer was a friend and it hurt to have it be one of their own.

Some cops had begun leaving little things on her desk for Lucifer, or even in the fridge.

They so desperately wanted him back home.

Focusing on paperwork lasted for thirty minutes; before Amenadiel came in. He didn't even try to conceal his utterly panicked expression, his movements hurried as he bypassed everyone and made a direct beeline for Chloe- who started rising because she could just tell he was holding monumental news.

He had said he would wait another week to ask God for help, so this couldn't be about that.

How wrong she was.

"He found him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little AU spin is that Chloe did NOT forget everything Lucifer had done for her and go into a total freak out and try to murder him; but she was in still shook by everything that she still left, did research, etc. etc. Just didn't let herself get swindled by someone who thought they knew better than she who had her own experiences. 
> 
> She trusts the man who has taken bullets and knives for her thank u. 
> 
> Sorry for the little wait and shorter chapter; I'm probably gonna keep the chapter's shorter so I don't overwhelm myself! Tons of stuff and work in life;; 
> 
> Thank you for your reviews; they're al appreciated and keep me going! Have a grand day/night and hopefully will have a new chapter next week~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel finding Lucifer

Amenadiel was both alarmed and happy when his father reached out to him and Spoke with him, telling him where to find Lucifer. Perhaps He had been paying more attention lately than both earth-bound angels thought; regardless, the First Angel wasted no time in seeking his little brother out.

There was no way Lucifer was willingly staying away; Chloe had accepted him. He had nothing to run from, but then, that begged the next question.

If not away willingly, who was powerful enough to keep the Devil- an Archangel- hidden against his will.

Finding himself landing in front of a Catholic church with the innate knowledge that Lucifer was inside there startled the first angel, but perhaps this would serve as a good lesson to not go around proclaiming he was the devil. Humans were bound to take him seriously eventually and try to rid the world of him themselves.

It didn't help that Lucifer usually antagonized pastors, priests, and nuns; he hated them. Not because they followed his father, because he saw the worst of them. The false prophets who took what they wanted from the Bible to shower cruelty on others they deemed unworthy.

That hatred was shared between Lucifer and God; those "holy" men and women never found themselves in heaven, but instead the worst places of Hell. They did that to themselves, so there was no pity to fall on them.

Hopefully, Lucifer wasn't spouting that and getting himself in worse trouble. With a chuckle, imagining his younger brother, Amenadiel shook his head and finally pushed the door open to the quaint church.

Oddly enough, he didn't feel the peace and comfort he normally did in such places.

Walking into the chapel, the first thing that took Amenadiel's attention was the large stained-glass window, depicting the fall of Lucifer at the hands of Michael. Seeing that always made the eldest of angels shift uncomfortably; it was no secret that while Michael felt it had been his duty to temper his willful brother, it had hardly been a victory for him. Losing his other half had made him cold and on edge; quicker to anger now that Lucifer was no longer around to direct his temper elsewhere.

Nothing about that had been good for the angels.

While lost in thought, remembering that time, Amenadiel had failed to notice when two others had entered the chapeled; a priest and what must have been his pupil.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" The priest- an older man with sharp, blue eyes- greeted, nothing but polite and kindness. Amenadiel was unable to share the manners, as he turned to offer his own smile and greeting, his eyes fell to the figure behind the priest and the words got stuck in his throat.

There, dressed neatly but lacking the smarmy confidence that rolled off of him constantly, was Lucifer. He stood politely and quietly, hands behind his back and brown eyes watching the scene patiently.

"Luci?!" Amenadiel cried, pushing past the priest without a care and stepping towards his brother- who immediately seemed _fearful_ of him, backing away with a hand up, as if to fend his older brother off.

"Ah- s-sorry-" he stuttered, eyes holding no recognition towards his elder brother, but instead seeking the priest- _a priest of all things_ \- out for safety.

That caused Amenadiel's stomach to roll with discomfort; there wasn't a time where Lucifer would seek the comfort of a _priest_ out.

"Brother, do you not recognize me?" Rather than let him escape further, Amenadiel grabbed his arms and searched his eyes- which was difficult, as he turned his head in every effort to avoid looking at him. "Lucifer; you've been-"

"My- my name isn't Lucifer. I'm not that person-" Lucifer replied, voice desperate. "I'm sorry, I- I don't know who you are- I don't- I'm sorry- Father Kinley?" Rather than look at Amenadiel in an uncharacteristic display of fear and insecurity, Lucifer looked towards the priest behind them, clearly seeking safety from him.

"Sir, if I may?" The priest quickly and gently intervened, firmly placing a hand on Lucifer's shoulder to calm him, as well as on top of Amenadiel's hand to encourage him to let go.

The Priest's smile was polite, but there was… something off about it. Something that made Amenadiel's core uncomfortable- as if this whole situation wasn't terrible as it was. If not for their setting, he would have thought his little brother had run away and was just pretending to forget so he could be free from all his problems and responsibilities.

But by now, everyone knew Lucifer wouldn't run from Chloe.

"You called him your brother; are you two related?"

"Yes; I'm his older brother, Amenadiel." He rose to his full height, glaring at the priest. "His name is Lucifer, and he's been missing for weeks now."

"No- no. That's impossible." Lucifer hissed, a bit of a panic in him now as his eyes darted between the two men before settling on the ground. "My name isn't Lucifer, and I'm not the Devil. That has to be a lie- that isn't who I am."

It almost sounded like he was begging.

While Lucifer had always been adamant that he wasn't _evil_ , he never once rejected that he was the Devil. It was something he wore with Pride more often than not.

Furthermore, he just didn't lie. Not like that, and most certainly not like that to himself. There was no point in him rejecting that.

"You'll have to excuse him." The priest stated, stepping to be between the two angels again; hiding Lucifer from Amenadiel. "We found him a week ago, bloodied and terrified with no recollection of who he was. No name, no family; nothing. Apparently he had been tied up in some nasty business regarding Satanists; truly despicable, if you ask me."

Were Satanists to blame, then? Had they found Lucifer's claim of being Devil to be an outlandish and insulting lie to the Devil they worshipped? Wouldn't be the first time a religion killed one acting as a false God in their eyes.

Behind them, Lucifer made an angry sound. "If you really claim I share a name with that evil, then I want nothing to do with you, _brother_." Without even sparing him another look, the amnesiac man walked away from both of them.

Amenadiel was kept from following by a firm hand blocking his way; the Priest didn't seem happy with him, but his smile was still polite.

Vaguely, Amenadiel was reminded of the Priest that had died a few years ago, when Lucifer was still new to the LAPD. While he hadn't paid close attention, he paid enough that there was a stark enough difference between that man and this one; enough that he wished the other man with his open heart and understanding was here. The one who hadn't cast Lucifer aside just for claiming to be the Devil.

"He's having a rough time dealing with everything, and has found quite a bit of solace and comfort within the church. He's made no move to leave, and we're offering him all the time in the world to gather his bearings. We've offered to take him to a hospital or police station so he could try and find any family, but he has completely rejected the idea." The priest shook his head sadly, looking at the door where Lucifer had disappeared through. "Luke is terrified-"

"Luke?" Amenadiel couldn't help but laugh a bit. "His name really is Lucifer-"

"Well, that's up to him I suppose how he wants to be addressed. I wouldn't want to be connected to such a Beast either, if I were him. Especially not after the torture they put him through."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"He feared what would happen to him; can you blame him? He holds no memories of who he was, yet it's because of who he was that he ended up in such pain anyways." Father Kinley shook his head. "No, we hadn't found the people who had done this to him. Just him and the wounds he was given; there's no telling if they're watching him now and waiting to attack should he try to say anything."

That seemed fair- but something just felt _wrong_ about the entire situation- about Lucifer's memories being gone and the Priest who was protecting him so firmly.

"Well, he used to work for the police." Amenadiel stated, watching the man's reactions. "He was a consultant for the LAPD, and they've been searching for him for nearly a couple weeks now. I'm going to have to tell them, and they'll want to question him. He can't avoid telling them what happened.

Something in the man shifted, but his smile was warm- though his eyes felt colder. "Of course; here, the card for the Church. I'm Father William Kinley. I've taken charge of making sure Luke is safe and recovering well; he's taken a lot of comfort within the Church and building a relationship with God."

Oh no wonder Father knew something was wrong.

"His name is Lucifer Morningstar." Amenadiel stated, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, well, he's rather uncomfortable with being connected to the Devil. You'll have to excuse me for using the name he would prefer we use." The Priest looked towards a clock on the wall, before back to Amenadiel. "I have some work that needs to be done; please let us know when you'd like to have Luke come in for the police, or when you bring them here."

With a small nod and a brief handshake, Father Kinley strode away to deal with whatever he had to.

Left alone in the chapel, Amenadiel clamped down on the urge to find his brother. Clearly he remembered nothing and was terrified. To be fair, so was the Eldest Angel; what happened to him that he not only forgot his recent years of living on earth, but he forgot his True Family?

There was no history of angels- let alone an _archangel_ forgetting everything. Never before had any Celestial being ever forgotten such; the worst was simply a few of the more scatterbrained angels forgetting what they were just thinking. Otherwise they tended to have rather good memories, able to recall things from millenia ago.

There was some temptation to see if Lucifer would respond to Samael, but something inside told Amenadiel that no, his little brother truly forgot it all. He was a blank slate of the man who had grown the past years on earth, and a blank slate of the Angel who had burned in Hell for eons.

Not knowing what else he could do that wouldn't just upset him further, Amenadiel left to go alert Chloe and the LAPD of his findings.

Vaguely, he wondered if this was enough that God would intervene. Already, he had told Amenadiel without being prompted.

* * *

"Why did you lie to him?"

It was evening, now. Father Kinley had received a call from the police, saying a Detective (no doubt, The False Miracle) would be there in time to see 'Lucifer Morningstar'. Given how late it was and how exhausted Luke was after the confrontation with his 'brother', he was able to convince them to wait until morning.

That man must've been a demon, his holy aura and pride nothing more than falsehood. Kinley knew more than ever that it was his duty as God's warrior to protect the Devil's vessel from further corruption.

Now the two men stood in the kitchen of the small apartment they shared; the building next door offered accommodations to any Priests working at the church, and given there hadn't been as many as there had once been to begin with, it was no problem for William to secure a place for both of them.

"What do you mean, my son?" Under his gaze, Luke squirmed a bit, nervously. There was something about having the man who once harbored such a fiend view him in such a manner of authority. Something that made William proud.

"It's just… you told him you found me the way I was and that… well; it's just that you're the one who did all that to me. Not that I'm upset with that, mind you. A little blood loss and pain is nothing if it means I'm free from evil." The last bit was stated hastily, Luke clearly still unsure of his footing and worried about upsetting William.

"I see." The man gently took Luke by the arm and led him to the couch, sitting beside him. "Well, it's because while it was the right thing to do to save you and your soul, it isn't smiled upon to do that. And they'll more than gladly lock me up and rip you from God and force you back to being the vessel for the Devil if I were to be honest with them."

Paling, the vessel's eyes widened. "They- they would make him come back? They'd make me evil again?"

"Yes; Satan corrupts many, and your 'brother' and previous associates will want _him_ back, not you, Luke." Placing a hand on his shoulder, William offered a warm smile. "I'll do all that I can to protect you from such a fate; no one deserves to have such evil harboring inside of him."

Timidly, Luke smiled back and William wondered if this is what it would have felt like if he had ever had children. To feel so protective of one individual.

"If anyone asks you what happens, just say you don't remember the finer details; that's true, isn't it?" Luke supposed he was right; he didn't remember a lot about what happened. Especially as more time passed; all he remembered was William looking down at him with such disgust, before warmth took its place and he offered him protection from the evil that would grip at his soul if it could. "It's not a lie that you've been too terrified of what could become of you if you left; everything is still too fresh and you're still too impressionable with your memory loss, my son. If you leave the side of the Church, I can't promise you safety any longer."

Nodding, they fell into a small silence before Luke's voice rose up in hesitance. "If… if it does claim me again… what will you do?"

"Well; we'd have to hope that ceremony would work once more, but there's no telling if it could for a second time. If it came to it, we'd have to destroy your body to free your soul and rid the Devil of his vessel."

"You'd… have to kill me?" Luke felt fear grip at him; he had no doubts it would be just as painful as it had been the first time.

"To save the rest of the world? Yes; we must be able to make those sacrifices if we wish to evade the Devil's temptation."

"...Yes- of course."

Something uncomfortable stirred inside of the man who remembered nothing, but for now he simply sighed and decided to head to bed. If he was right, people who knew who he really was before would find him again tomorrow. They would try to pull him back down.

He couldn't let that happen.

* * *

God frowned as he heard Samael's prayers once again- they came three times a day, and held no vehemence… but no recognition either; there was nothing of his son calling out to him. There was no Samael or Lucifer.

It didn't take long for God to figure out what happened- that the Priest was horribly misguided and thought he was above it all to be able to deem his son Evil and to Judge and Attack him. Wrath stormed in God's core, but he forced himself to calm.

If he wanted his son back to the man he had grown to be in recent years, then he couldn't just snap his fingers and grant Lucifer his memories back or smite the priest. No, Samael had to find comfort to accept back what he himself had cast out to begin with.

For now, he would alert his other Children of what was taking place- while God knew that the rest would listen to his command to stand aside, Michael would not be able to. He would not stop his child from seeking his twin; his other half.

Perhaps their bond would heal Samael's wounded heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long- I actually wrote it like ten times before settling on this sdkfjhsf 
> 
> Hitting a bit of that tastee writers block sdsfksdf so sorry for how slow I may be taking with this <3

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I can't be stopped; I've been vibrating out of existence with this idea in mind. Especially since i never vibed well with Chloe's actions in Season 4; so instead I'm just rewriting it so Lucifer gets attacked and now his family has to intervene. 
> 
> If I toss in Michael, it's going to be an ooc Michael because I refuse to let go of my headcanon of them being the type of twins that are closer than all else, thank you for coming to my ted talk. 
> 
> I have too many ideas but don't you worry they'll be given attention dskfjhsd
> 
> Comments always appreciated <3


End file.
